


Blood on the Dance Floor

by Tsarcasm (Syberina5)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: From Deep in Ze Archives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Tsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A progressively reduced drabble about prom. Some discussion.  <i>And for a moment on the dance floor my youth isn't something I wield, isn't a weapon. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on the Dance Floor

Blood on the Dance Floor  
The Drabble: An Exploration.

100\. And for a moment on the dance floor my youth isn't something I wield, isn't a weapon. That falls away and I am young and fresh and a kind of innocent I had never been until that moment. The kind he was. My blood is pumping inside me, animating me without effort; I am lighter than the purest drugs, the raunchiest sex ever made me.

I didn't think in that time, that place. If I had I know it would have occurred to me that it would end with overwhelming force. That in my life darkness always follows the light.

90\. And for a moment on the dance floor my youth isn't something I wield, isn't a weapon. That falls away and I am young and fresh and a kind of innocent I had never been until that moment. The kind he was. My blood is pumping inside me, animating me; I am lighter than the purest drugs, the raunchiest sex ever made me.

I didn't think then, there. If I had it would have occurred to me that it would end with overwhelming force. That darkness always follows the light.

83\. And for a moment on the dance floor my youth isn't something I wield, isn't a weapon. That falls away and I am young and fresh and a kind of innocent I had never been until that moment. The kind he was. Inside I am lighter than the purest drugs, the raunchiest sex ever made me.

I didn't think then, there. If I had it would have occurred to me that it would end with overwhelming force. That darkness always follows the light.

78\. And for a moment on the dance floor my youth isn't something I wield, isn't a weapon. That falls away. I am young, fresh, a kind of innocent I hadn’t been until that moment. The kind he was. Inside I am lighter than the purest drugs, the raunchiest sex ever made me.

I didn't think then, there. If I had it would have occurred to me that it would end with overwhelming force. That darkness always follows light.

73\. That moment on the dance floor my youth isn't something I wield, isn't a weapon. That falls away. I am young, fresh, a kind of innocent I hadn’t been before. The kind he was. Inside I am lighter than the purest drugs, the raunchiest sex could make me.

I didn't think then, there. If I had it would have occurred to me that it would end with overwhelming force. That darkness follows light.

50\. On the dance floor my youth isn't something I wield, a weapon. That falls away. I’m young, fresh, a kind of innocent…the kind he was. I’m lighter than drugs or sex could make me.

I don't think then, there.

I would have known that it would end. Darkness follows light.

35\. Here my youth isn't a weapon I wield. I’m young, fresh, innocent—like he is—lighter than drugs or sex could make me.

I’m thoughtless there.

I should know that it ends. Dark follows light.

27\. Here I don’t wield my youth weapon. Young, fresh, innocent—like he is—lighter than drugs or sex. Thoughtless.

There I know it ends. Dark from light.

25\. Here I don’t wield my weapon youth. Young, fresh, innocent—like him—lighter than drugs or sex. Thoughtless.

I know it ends. Dark from light.

18\. No weapon, youth, but young, fresh, innocent—like him—lighter. Thoughtless.

It ends. Dark from light.

17\. No weapon, youth, young, fresh, innocent—like him—lighter. Thoughtless.

It ends. Dark from light.

12\. No weapon, youth. Young, fresh, innocent—him—lighter. Thoughtless.

It ends. Darkly.

9\. No youth-weapon. Young, fresh, him-innocent, light. Thoughtless.

Ending darkness.

7\. Weaponless. Young, fresh, him-innocent, light. Thoughtless.

Darkness.

4\. Weaponless. Him-innocent. Thoughtless.

Dark.

3\. Weaponless.

Thoughtless.

Darkness.

1\. Weapon-dark.

**Author's Note:**

> {Some Discussion}
> 
> I’m not going to get into the whole thing but suffice it to say I think too much. In so doing started to wonder about the effects of editing on something small like a drabble. This is the result of my work. I edited down again and again trying to retain in my mind, in my meaning, the original feeling, thought, scene.
> 
> As I was doing this I began to ask myself questions: When does it cease to be the same moment, the same scene for me? For the reader how does the scene change? When are they in my scene? Where else do they go? Is 83 the same as 3? 100 as 1? Would the title change? Would character change? Would the moment for the character change? Do they stop being different versions and become completely different pieces? As a set do they operate together?
> 
> I arrived at a few answers concerning my own mind but am awfully curious about the answers and thoughts of others. Please give them a read and see what you think.
> 
> I do feel, for instance, for me, that the scene does change several times. It goes from my intended moment (at prom) to any moment between them on a dance floor, and somehow back to the prom—not the shining moment on the floor but to the bloody one in the parking garage. But for most, until we get into the teens and twenties, it remains for me about the same general Brian feeling. With Justin all the weight of himself lifts just a little, just enough, but there is a price for that and they both end up paying it: Justin with the bat fun and Brian with Ian.
> 
> What I am happiest with is that—again for me—the character doesn’t change. I feel a few shifts in perspective, in time frame, format, but it is still Brian. The thing that changes the most for Brian is the point at which he seems to be looking back from. This all seems the most apparent in the single digits.
> 
> Again, I am most interested to hear what you thought among the different versions and any things that may have occurred to you: questions, concerns, answers, ideas. Please, please share.
> 
> All in all it was a very interesting exercise for me and I would encourage others to try in and discuss their results, again, if it is appropriate here to do so.


End file.
